gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon
The GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon (aka GN-XII Cannon, pronounced "Jinx Two Cannon") is a variant of the GNX-607T GN-XII featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the GNX-607T GN-XII, the GN-XII Cannon is created using operating data from the Team Trinity's Gundam Thrones and specializes in long-range bombardments.Gundam 00F Official Website Mechanic Page'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (Chinese Ver.) – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookConsonance of 00 F (English Ver.) GN-XII Sword and Cannon profile Its signature weapon is the GN Cannon on the right shoulder, and when required, another GN Cannon can be mounted on the left shoulder as well.Consonance of 00 F (Japanese Ver.) GN-XII Sword and Cannon profile The GN-XII Cannon also has a unique head unit with a central high precision camera dedicated for shooting that is surrounded by four standard GN-XII's head cameras. Additionally, the central camera's sensors have similar parts as the CBY-077 GN Cannon's head sensors, indicating that the Innovators may have leaked some of the GN Cannon's technology.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – GN Cannon'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' BookMS development chart from PG 00 Raiser model kit manual Aside from these changes, the machine retains the other features of the normal GN-XII. During combat, the GN-XII Cannon can work cooperatively with other GN-XIIs.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 14 It has been deployed in a three unit team, where it and the GN-XII shoot from long range and close range respectively, while the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword restricts the enemy machine's movement using close combat. The GN-XII Cannon can also partner and be defended by the GN-XII Sword while it shoots at the enemy. Armaments ;*GN Cannon :Mounted on the right shoulder hardpoint, it is the GN-XII Cannon's main armament, and is implied to be developed using weapon technology from GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. As the GN Cannon is for long-range bombardments, it has longer attack range and higher output than the GN-XII's GN Beam Rifle.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 13 When required, another GN Cannon can be mounted on the left shoulder hardpoint for a double cannon configuration. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the GN-XII, the GN-XII Cannon has a pair of GN Beam Sabers, one stored in each thigh.'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (Chinese Ver.) – GN-XII Sword & Cannon SpecsMG GN-X model kit manual The GN Beam Saber emits a beam blade made of compressed GN Particles when drawn, and serves as the GN-XII Cannon's primary close combat weapon.HG00 GN-X model kit manual Besides having extremely high power, the absence of a blade when stored ensures that the weapon does not cause any obstruction during missions. On the flip side, its power can be weakened due to atmospheric conditions as well as beam diffusion; it is also incapable of certain feats only possible with a physical blade, such as using the blade to press against the enemy. ;*GN Claw :Unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits, they can use their razor sharp fingers as close combat weapons. Furthermore, via the field effects of the GN particles, the GN Claw can have high destructive power. ;*GN Vulcan :Although the GN-XII Cannon's head unit has a different design from that of the GN-XII, it still retains the two GN Vulcans. They are small-caliber beam guns with low attack power, but have rapid-fire capability. Used for restricting enemy's movements, laying suppressive fire, intercepting missiles, etc. History Gundam 00F Chapter 13 & 14 A.D. 2309, a UN Forces missile base in Africa was assaulted by an anti-UN group, whose members include the rogue Gundam Meister Fon Spaak, with the intention of taking over the base so that they can negotiate with the UN Forces. The anti-UN group split into two teams, one team lured away the AEU-09 AEU Enacts and SVMS-01 Union Flags guarding the base, while the other infiltrated the base. This second team was caught off guard when one of their mobile suits was taken out by a long-range beam attack from the GN-XII Cannon, which was accompanied by a GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword and a GNX-607T GN-XII. Intelligence obtained by the anti-UN group had earlier indicated that the base did not have any GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits due to its low importance, among other reasons. Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 then battled against the three units. As the GN-XII, GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon attack in perfect unity – the GN-XII and GN-XII Cannon shooting from close and long range respectively, while the GN-XII Sword restricted the Astraea Type F2's movement through close combat – Fon had a hard time fighting them off. Eventually, the GN-XII left to stop other members of the second team from taking over the base, leaving the GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon to continue fighting the Astraea Type F2. As the GN-XII Cannon shot at Astraea Type F2, it was protected by the GN-XII Sword. Eventually, Fon and his Astraea Type F2 took out all three GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits. The anti-UN group won the battle, but this was a trap all along; the base did not contain any missiles, only old rockets left behind from the construction of the Orbital Elevator. However, Fon had anticipated the trap and was after the rockets, which he then used to blast off into space with his Gundam. Picture Gallery Gundam 00F GN-XII Cannon.png|Front View Jinx Cannon.jpg|SD Gundam G Generation Overworld GN-X II Cannon SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Notes References GNX-607T GN-XII - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Chinese 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile 197.jpg|Chinese 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book – GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword & GN-XII Cannon Specs GN-XII Cannon Sword - Technical Detail.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00 F) - GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon profiles (English) Gundam 00F GN-XII0.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00 F) - GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon profiles (Japanese) External links *GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon on MAHQ.net